


Explorations

by darkladyvamp



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladyvamp/pseuds/darkladyvamp
Summary: When you are interested in adding some spice to the bedroom, why not ask for the advice of someone who knows?





	

You were curled in bed with your ridiculously handsome lover, trying to work up the courage to ask him for what you wanted. You had always been a little on the submissive side in bed but you wanted to take it a step further; just the thought of being really dominated sent shivers down your spine and your heart racing. 

Zen, your amazing boyfriend, had always been up for any quiet suggestions you had and you had the feeling he was suppressing his more dominant side with the misguided idea that he would hurt you. Or possibly scare you off? You had been working up the courage to talk to him about it for weeks but every time you were close, you chickened out.

You hoped tonight would be the night but it seemed that Zen was almost asleep. Opportunity lost again.

“Princess?” Zen murmured into your ear softly.

“Hmm?”

He pressed a soft kiss to your temple. “I can almost hear the wheels in your head turning. I just wanted to let you know that whenever you are ready to talk to me about what’s been on your mind lately, I’ll be here.”

You let out a soft sigh and snuggled more into his embrace. “I just…it’s hard for me to talk about some things.”

Zen trailed his hand up and down your side in a soft comfort. “I know, babe. But I want to hear everything in that beautiful head of yours. I love you no matter what.”

You smiled into the dark room. “I do know that. I promise I’m not doubting you.”

He let out a playful, dramatic, sigh. “Oh, thank goodness!”

“My prince charming,” you mumbled, starting to drift off to sleep.

Zen snuggled you close and kissed your forehead, murmuring softly to you even though you were already asleep. “There’s nothing you could tell me that would make me love you less.”

~~

The next morning you were getting your coffee, your eyes still half closed with sleep, when Zen came up and wrapped his arms around you from behind. You set your cup on the counter and leaned back against him with a wide yawn that turned into a moan as he pressed kisses to your neck.

“Babe,” he purred quietly, “It’s far too early to be out of bed, don’t you think?”

Sighing softly, you leaned more into him and made a face. “I have to get ready for that big meeting with Jumin and you have brunch with those producers.”

Zen growled against your neck. “I hate that he gets to spend all day with you.”

You squirmed and laughed. “You and Jumin are friends.”

“I know! But I want to spend all day, every day, with you.”

You wiggled around to face Zen and wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands fell to your waist. “I’m flattered and very glad that you feel that way. But you know how uncomfortable I feel on sets with you. We tried that, remember?”

He pulled you closer. “At least…let’s shower together?”

Squirming out of his grasp, you nipped at his lips and dashed to the bathroom. Although you made it to the bathroom with only a small head start, you were already naked and under the spray before he reached the room. When he stepped into the shower you turned and looked at him innocently.

“Can I help you?”

He pushed you against the wall of the shower and pressed his hips against yours. “You can help me a lot, Princess…” he growled as he dragged his lips up your neck, kissing and biting the delicate skin.

A soft moan escaped your lips as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and turned your neck to give him better access. You rolled your hips against him, both trying to tease and also seeking friction for yourself.

Zen growled again and matched your movement. Squirming against him, you managed to get one leg around his waist to open yourself up for more sensation against your core. He let out a low noise and slid his hands under your bottom to lift you up, somehow managing to angle just right to slide himself into you as he did. You wriggled and flailed about a bit to get your other leg around his waist.

“Just hang onto me, Princess,” he murmured against your lips before kissing you deeply. His tongue stroked yours, the movement mimicking that of your bodies below. You tightened your arms around his shoulders to press your body closer to his. The sounds that escaped him always drove you mad, small groans and soft grunts as if he couldn’t control himself.

Although being pressed against the wall gave you very little control over the situation, you squirmed in his arms to try and participate. In answer, he pressed you harder against the wall so he could free a hand from your bottom to slide up and rub against your clit. The combination of sensations had you break the kiss and throw your head back, letting loose a loud moan.

Throwing your head back wasn’t the best idea so close to the wall, however, and you bumped your head on the hard tile behind you. “Ow!”

Zen let out a breathless laugh and pressed a kiss to your nose as he paused in his movements. “Okay, babe?”

“Yeah,” you panted and pressed your lips to his. He laughed again and began moving again, this time with more purpose. Your nails dragged at his skin as your release crept up on you. “Oh, Zen, please…” You begged. You could feel his lips quirk up into a smile against yours as he moved his fingers in just the right way and your release raced up your spine. His movements became erratic and his hand tightened on your bottom as you felt him release as well.

You clung to each other as you both started to come back to earth. You began lowering your legs and he hissed as it caused him to slide from you.

“Come on, love. We need to shower or we’ll be late.” You kissed his cheek and stepped under the spray, trying to be sneaky about rubbing the back of your head.

You felt Zen pour shampoo onto your head and begin to massage your scalp gently. He murmured your name, which he hardly ever used, “Did you actually get hurt?”

You hummed in pleasure at the relaxing feeling, “not really. Just a little tender. I’ll be fine.”

Zen directed you to tilt your head back into the spray. “Shall we get you a helmet for shower sex?”

Unable to let his teasing go, you stuck your tongue out. “Well, sex _is_ a contact sport.”

Zen’s laughter ringing off the tiled walls of the shower was a great start to your day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at zens-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
